Deux anges perdus
by Dealo
Summary: Tsuzuki et Hisoka enquêtent sur une nouvelle affaire. Yaoi Couple: tsu X soka [FINI]
1. prologue

Couple: HisokaXtsuzuki

Ceci est ma toute première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!! merci à toi aurelie pour tes encouragements et à toi lysanea pour ton aide!!!!!

En gras , ce sera les dialogues, et en italique quelques pensées.

Deux anges perdus

Une histoire de comprehension .

–**Il est 9h30 et il n'est toujours pas là!!!! **cria tatsumi, ses yeux lancant des éclairs de haine en direction de la porte et du bureau de Tsuzuki, le retardataire le plus connu de tout le juuouchou.

Hisoka pesta interieurement. Comment pouvait-il travailler avec un tel partenaire??? feignant, toujours en retard, gourmand, attardé mental... et la liste était encore longue! Plus d'une heure trente de retard chaque matin, et lui devait traiter les dossiers en cours, mettre de l'ordre et faire office d'éponge avec tatsumi et konoé ! Car tsuzuki en retard était de sa faute à lui en plus! Ben oui! Car tsuzuki est son partenaire.

Et en plus il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, pleine de cauchemards de muraki et de cette nuit horrible où tsuzuki avait voulut mourir dans les flammes de touda!

Bon! Sachant que les boulangeries de la terre faisaient leurs promotions à 9h20 ,qu'il était 9h30 tsuzuki n'allait plus tarder avec son grand sourire! Et si on lui faisait la moindre reflexion on aurait le droit à ses yeux humides qui font tout oublier!

–**CLAACCC!!! **

La porte rebondit contre le mur et fit voler les feuilles durement ranger par hisoka de partout, tandis qu'un « bonjour tous le monde!!! » était lancé à la cantonade.

Hisoka senti qu'il perdait le control en même temps qu'il se mit à hurler:

–**ESPECE D'IDIOT!!!!! n'en mais y'a pas idée d'ouvrir la porte aussi fort!!!! t'as vraiment rien dans le cerveau ou quoi??? Tu fais exprès ? Chaque matin c'est la même chose !!!!**

Et avant que tsuzuki n'ait eu le temps de lui faire ses yeux doux, il quitta la pièce , vraiment en colère , laissant son coéquipier ébahit devant cet accès de colère,

et pris la direction de la bibliothèque.

–**Pourquoi est-il en colère? **Demanda tsuzuki à tatsumi

–**Essai d'arriver à l'heure au moin une fois et je te repondrai, crétin fini **, dit celui-ci avec une fraicheure à faire envier la banquise.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, hisoka se permi de souffler un peu. Une réunion était prévu à 11 heure donc il avait le temps de se calmer et de refaire ses barrières magiques durement éprouvées par son manque de sommeil. En effet, la fatigue n'arrangeait rien , car il n'arrivait pas bien à se contrôler après une mauvaise nuit. Il s'assit sur une chaise , près de la fenêtre et observa les cerisiers en fleurs tout en méditant sur son compagnon. Tsuzuki était tendre avec lui et ça ne le laissait pas du tout indifferent. Et même si le brun était comme cela avec tous le monde, hisoka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour celui-ci. Mais tsuzuki était gentil avec toutes les personnes qu'il croisait sans pour autant éprouver de l'amour envers eux... Avec un soupir, hisoka ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras puis glissa lentement dans un sommeil réparateur, et fit un rêve où un tsuzuki tout fou se faisait poursuivre par des gateaux volants autour de lui.

A 11 heures, hisoka n'étant toujours pas là, ce qui était exeptionnel pour cet employé, tatsumi envoya tsuzuki à sa recherche. Celui-ci, connaissant le goût prononcé de son partenaire pour le silence, ce dirigea vers la bibliothèque. A l'entrée de celle-ci , il aperçut le blond assis à côté d'une fenêtre, la tête reposant sur ses bras en croix, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Peiné de devoir le reveiller alors qu'il etait si calme et mignon, il s'approcha doucement de lui et ne put s'empecher d'avancer son visage près de celui du bel endormi. Sa bouche, souvent cynique, esquissait un mince sourire. _De quoi pouvait-il rêver?_ Son souffle vint carresser son visage, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et goutta le fruit défendu. A ce moment, le blond ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux, encore embrumés par le sommeil et tsuzuki se rendit alors compte de sa position. Quoi que, il n'allait pas se mentir à lui même , hisoka était vraiment attirant. Il se recula, sentant encore les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Elles avaient un gout de tarte aux pommes avec autre chose qu'il narrivait pas à identifier, mais c'était vraiment délicieux. Tandis que le blond rougissait magnifiquement, tsuzuki dit avec un sourire :

**-Tu es en retard!**

Le blond mis quelque temps avant de comprendre ces paroles puis se leva d'un bond et, en devenant crâmoisit, pris la direction de la salle de réunion sans dire un mot.

A 11 heures 10, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réunion, tsuzuki un peu perturbé par le regard glacial de son partenaire et celui-ci toujours géné par le réveil étrange que lui avait offert tsuzuki. L'avait-il embrassé? Non, cela devait être dans son rêve.

Konoé , tatsumi et watari étaient présents ainsi que les gushoushins.

**-Une série de disparitions d'âmes ont été remarqués à tokyo, au lycée Haruno. Six personnes ont été tué en 3 jours. Le lien, en plus du lieu de crime que les victimes ont en commun, est que ce ne sont que des jumeaux qui ont été tué.Il ne reste plus qu'une paire de jumelle dans ce lycée. Ce sera sûrement les prochaines victimes. **Il étala sur la table des photo des victimes, et tous eurent un mouvement de recul devant l'inhumanité des meurtres perpétués.

-**Tsuzuki, hisoka vous enquêterer dans le lycée. Tsuzuki en tant qu'infirmier remplacant et hisoka en tant qu'élève de 1ere4, où les deux jumelles étudient. Leur nom est inscrit dans le dossier que vous avez devant vous ainsi que les caractéristiques des meurtres et les noms des victimes. Vous serez chargés de leur protection en attendant d'avoir plus de nouvelles. **

**-Gushoushins, je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur tous les cas où des jumeaux ont été attaqué ou furent des meurtrier, dans les 50 dernières années**.

Les poulets aquieccèrent.

**-Tatsumi, watari vous serez charger de coordonées les actions des gushoushins, de hisoka et de tsuzuki. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas découvert si jamais il y avait le moindre problème. Des objections?**

**-En quoi un infirmier pourrait aidé dans cette affaire? Ce ne serait pas mieux que je sois professeur???** demanda tsuzuki,

**-As-tu oublié la bourde que tu as faites la dernière fois que tu as été professeur????(**1) **Et un infirmier sera utile dans le cas où quelqu'un serait blessé.**

Tsuzuki fit ses yeux doux à konoé, le faisant ressembler étrangement à un jeune chiot devant son maître. Celui-ci fit la mou et abandonna le sujet avant de reprendre:

**-Pour le logement, tsuzuki ,hisoka, vous aurez un appartement sur le campus du lycée. Hisoka, je compte sur toi pour empêcher ton partenaire d'être en retard comme à son habitude. **Hisoka fit un signe de tête, un peu embêter de devoir vivre dans le même appartement que tsuzuki, par peur d'avoir un nouveau réveil où son partenaire serait si proche de lui. En plus, la promiscuité de celui-ci serait un problème pour son empathie. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de rester en contact permanent sans avoir à souffrir des émotions de son partenaire... Si cela existait, il y aurait sûrement une contrepartie...

**-Vous partez ce soir, et prendrez vos postes demain**, continua konoé. **Ah! et n'oubliez pas de me ramener un souvenir de la terre et, tsuzuki, je ne tolererai aucune destruction massive!!!!!!**

**- oui chef**, pleurnicha tsuzuki. _Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait jamais???_

(1) anciènne affaire , celle de kyoto, où tsuzuki a fait comprendre à ses éleves quil etait présent 80 ans en arrière, jusqu'a ce qu'hisoka l'arrête en lui jetant un livre à la tête . Gentil hisoka!!

Reviews???


	2. un lien nommé linussus

en gras , les dialogues, en italique, les pensées.

Deux anges perdus

un lien nommé linussus

**-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?** s'exclama hisoka

**-C'est étrange, tatsumi a du se tromper dans la réservation de l'appartement. Bah! Ce n'est pas si grave, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une femme!** dit tsuzuki

A ces mots, le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. _Trop craquant!!! _pensa tsuzuki. Mais il est vrai que ce retrouver avec un seul lit allait poser problème car hisoka , de par son empathie, devait être au calme la nuit pour regénérer ses barrières magiques, durement éprouvées la journée , surtout dans une foule tel qu'un lycée. Et il n'y avait pas de canapé assez grand pour lui ou hisoka... Comment allaient-ils faire??

**-Tsuzuki, vu qu'il n'y a pas le choix, on va devoir dormir ensemble, mais avant cela je vais devoir t'apprendre à rendre tes émotions plus douce pour ne pas m'empêcher de dormir ou de me regénérer.**

Etonné, son partenaire le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'un tel moyen existait.

**-Que dois-je faire? **demanda-t-il

**-Tu vas devoir garder ton coeur ouvert, pour creer un lien entre nous... désolé... mais après ce lien sera permanent. Si tu veux, c'est comme une synchronisation à part entière sauf que la continuité du lien permet aux deux personnes de se ressentir sans pour autant y être totalement dépendant.Il y a des différences à la synchronisation que l'on a déjà pratiqué, mais ce sera à moi de les mettres en oeuvre donc ne t'inquiète pas. Des humains normaux établissent ce lien entres eux sans même s'en rendre compte, surtout dans des couples... **finit il par murmurer , vraiment très embarrasé de proposer une telle methode.

**-Ouvrir mon coeur? Comment devrai-je faire??? Cela parait simple mais...**

**-Il faut une promiscuité,** le coupa hisoka, de plus en plus rouge, **heu... dormir ensemble sera suffisant... et alors je me synchroniserai avec toi et... tu m'accepteras en... toi. Cele ne te sera pas douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera un lien doux, es-tu d'accord????**

**-oui**,répondit tsuzuki, _j'ai une de ces chances!!!_ pensa-t-il, _j'aurais un lien avec mon ange et je vais dormir avec lui!!!!!_ Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Hisoka était paniqué. Qu'estce qu'il lui avait pris?? Proposer un tel moyen!!! Etait-il devenu fou??? Mais la perspective de pouvoir dormir en paix , et, il devait l'avouer, avec tsuzuki lui avait parut trop allechante. Surtout qu'en contrepartie du lien qui aura crée, la magiel'affaiblirait pendant quelques jours et le ferai souffrir lors de la synchronisation, et le taux de souffrance dépendrai de leur attachements l'un à l'autre. D'après le livre qu'il avait lut, le lien serait fort ou faible selon leurs taux de compatibilité.

Le fait de dormir avec tsuzuki lui faisait dailleurs un peu peur, surtout de se reveiller avec le visage de son partenaire si près de lui mais il n'avait pas le choix...

C'était l'heure d'aller dormir , il allat donc enfiler un kimono bleu nuit et entendit le lit grincer . Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il sortit de la salle de bain et ce dirigea vers la chambre. Il retrouva tsuzuki, un grand sourire aux lèvres ,couché sur le côté gauche du lit, lui preferant le coté droit, cela l'arrangeait. Il se glissa dans les draps, une sensation de bien être l'envahissant. Il ouvrit ses barrières mentales, poussa un soupir de résignation et se tourna vers son compagnon.

**-Es-tu près? **lui demandat-il, **tu peux encore refuser...**

Pour toute réponse, le brun le pris dans ses bras et, son sourire s'elargissant, lui dit:

**-Tu peux commencer.**

**-Je... heu... d'accord... **bredouilla le blond, très gêné par la présence du corps de son partenaire si près de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et commença la synchronisation, pénétra dans le coeur de son compagnon avec une grande facilité, et pris des repères pour créer le lien. Au bout de quelques secondes, une douleur très vive lui transperça le corps ; pour ne pas inquiéter son partenaire il fit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'a ce que la douleur ne le lui permette plus. Il commenca alors à trembler de tous ses membres; Tsuzuki s'en aperçut et le regarda avec inquietude. Pour ne pas briser le debut du lien, hisoka chuchota:

**-Ce n'est rien , juste un peu douloureux mais c'est normal pour le synchroniseur.**

Pour le consoler de la douleur , tsuzuki le serra un peu plus fort. La sensation de déchirure à l'interieur de son corps diminua alors jusqu'à disparaître et le blond ressentit des sensations et des picotements dans tous son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt le contraire. A l'expression étonné de son partenaire , celui-ci devait ressentir la même chose. Le lien était apparut plus vite qu'il n'était dit dans le livre et la sensation d'être en osmose complète les firent rougir tous les deux.

**-Le lien est crée **, dit hisoka au brun, et il se recula, ne ressentant aucune pensée trop dérangeante émanant de son compagnon, comme si celles-ci étaient desormais les siennes. Il s'enfonça dans le sommeil assez rapidement , la création du lien l'ayant quelque peu affaiblit. Pendant ce temps tsuzuki reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, car jusqu'alors il ne pensait qu'au corps chaud de son partenaire collé à lui. Il jeta un oeil au blond et vit qu'il dormait déjà. Lui aussi se sentait partir et, ce demandant comment réagirait le blond si ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ferma les yeux , un sourire aux lèvres.

Au matin, tsuzuki se réveilla après son partenaire et entendit le bruit de la douche . Après s'être lever, et fait du café, il vit son partenaire apparaître, habillé de l'ensemble du lycée ,_trop mignon!!!! _pensa-t-il. Le beige lui allait vraiment bien et faisait ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux . En passant près de lui pour prendre la douche , les picotements sur sa peau le reprire et il _senti_ le présence de son partenaire à l'interieur de lui, c'était une sensation vraiment déroutante.

A en juger par la rougeure du blond, il avait ressentit la même chose. Il pris sa douche, s'habilla, et, avec hisoka, pris la direction du lycée, tout heureux de ce lien qui les unissaient désormais.

**-Je m'appele Kurosaki Hisoka, j'ai 16 ans , enchanté de faire votre connaissance. **Il avait dit cela d'un ton monotone en promenant son regard sur la classe. Sondant les coeurs présents avec son empathie il ne remarqua rien de vraiment suspect si ce n'est une très grande curiosité de la part de toute la classe. Il poussa un leger soupir.

**-KYYAAAAA!!!!!! Trop mignon le nouveau, tu trouves pas?? **La classe était en effervescence, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il arrivait dans un nouveau lycée. Les filles le regardaient avec amour et les garçons le considéraient comme un rival.

Il remarqua les jumelles dans le fond de la classe, deux brunes aux yeux marrons plein de curiosités. Il devrait donc les protéger, cela n'allait pas être facile car , bien que paraissant soudées, leurs coeurs lui révéla qu'elles se détestaient.

**-Hisoka, tu peux allé t'assoir derrière natsuki et narumi. Ce sont les deux jumelles au fond.**

Hisoka pris ses affaires et s'installa derrière ses deux clientes, en surveillant attentivement leurs pensées. Au bout d'une demi heure de cour , il senti comme un frolement sur ses lèvres , puis il _entendit_ la voix de tsuzuki qui disait:

**-Des gateaux??? Vraiment monsieur le directeur, il ne fallait pas mais bon je les accepte avec plaisir, oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas de celà, je suis un professionnel...**

Hisoka n'en revenait pas , il pouvait entendre son partenaire alors qu'ils étaient si éloignés?? Le lien était vraiment très puissant. Il semblait que plus ils ressentaient des émotions fortes, plus le liens les leurs faisaient partagée. Et là ,tsuzuki était heureux. Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la joie de son partenaire communicative.

A la sonneries de 10 heure, il rejoignit son partenaire pour savoir si il y avait des nouvelles données de la part des gushoushins:

**-Non, aucune . Tu tiens le coup Hisoka? Tu me paraît pâle. **

Bien qu'heureux que son partenaire s'inquiète pour lui, l'empathe, un sourire aux lèvres ne put que demander, pour changer de sujet:

**-Les gateaux du directeur étaient à ton goût???**

**-Excellents! **Tsuzuki s'arrêta net et rougit puis demanda:

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Tu était en cour non? **Hisoka aquiesca. **Alors tu ne devrait pas savoir!! A moin que... le lien... **Il ouvrit de grands yeux.** On peut se parler par télépathie???**

**-En théorie celà doit être possible, bien que ce n'est pas indiqué dans le livre sur le linususs, mais je pense que oui. On le testera à midi, pendant ma fillature des jumelles. Tu es d'accord?**

Tsuzuki secoua vigoureusement la tête, heureux d'avoir un tel lien avec son partenaire.

**-Je te laisse maintenant, je retourne en cour.**

**-Hisoka, si tu ne te sens pas bien, viens me voir, d'accord?** En refermant la porte derrière lui, hisoka eut un petit sourire, oui, le lien était vraiment très puissant pour que tsuzuki ressente son malaise dût à son empathie.

A midi, hisoka commenca sa fillature, et remarqua que les jumelles changeait complètement de personnalité une fois seules. Elles devenaient froides l'une envers l'autre l'une assez sérieuse et l'autre totalement rieuse. Elles s'instalèrent sur un banc et commencèrent à déjeuner dans un silence de mort. Hisoka était invisible à coté d'elles et les observait tout en essayant de dialoguer avec tsuzuki, qui devait sûrement manger, d'après les brides de conversation qu'il entendait, du genre:

**-Exellent ces petits oignons, et ce riz est cuit à point! Qu'y a-t-il au dessert???**

Hisoka tenta d'engager le conversation, mais tsuzuki ne prétait pas attention à lui et continuait à manger. Le blond commencait à perdre patience quand les jumelles se levèrent et sans un mot se dirigèrent vers le bois qui longeait le campus, sûrement pour se reposer un peu au frais car il faisait vraiment chaud. Tzusuki continuait à manger, son bonheur toujours communicatif, et le blond entendait plein de bouts phrases, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Hisoka, pour arrêter ces incessantes petites phrases, cria mentalement:

**-TSUZUKI!!!!! **Il entendit un:

**- QUOI???? **assez puissant mais continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, un peu en colère contre son équipier qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient couché. Il rougit violement en repensant à ce matin où il s'était réveiller dans les bras de tsuzuki, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son coéquipier. Son coeur avait fait un bond de 20 mètres et s'était accelerer sans raison apparente. Il entendit le rire de tsuzuki, et se demanda si il n'avait pas pensé trop fort. Soudain,il remarqua le changement de température soudain autour de lui et des jumelles. C'était vraiment étrange cette sensation. Etaient-ils observés??

En plus, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Les jeunes filles commençaient dailleurs à s'en rendre compte.

Que se passe-t-il? se demanda hisoka.


	3. l'attaque

Deux anges perdus

L'attaque

Que ce passe-t-il? se demanda hisoka

Toujours invisible, il concentra toute ses pensées pour sonder les environs, mais ne remarqua rien de spécial... le bois était calme, trop calme même... Il ne ressentait personne!!!! Comment était-ce possible? Il devrait y avoir des adolescents aux alentours ou même des animaux, mais il ne ressentait _rien._ Et alors il compris. Ils étaient à l'interieur d'un kekkai. Les jumelles se crispaient de plus en plus et commencèrent à faire demi tour, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hisoka senti ses ondes être pertubées. Une attaque se préparait! Vite, il devait faire quelque chose!!! Mais il était seul, n'avait pas de shikigami, et la création du lien l'ayant grandement affaiblit, il n'était pas assez fort pour ce battre!!! Si il était comme tsuzuki,il pourrait... tsuzuki! Ils étaient liés! Pouvait-il parler avec lui malgré le kekkai?

**-TSUZUKI!!! **cria-t-il mentalement, **tsuzuki, tu m'entends?? Vite sur le campus, une barrière... k'so Tsuzuki, tu m'entends????**

Il ne ressentait rien! Pas de réponse, la barrière coupait également le lien? Pas le choix, il devait se servir de son don d'empathie à son maximum pour prévoir d'où viendrai l'attaque. Alors qu'il augmentait sa puissance il vit une ombre s'avancée vers les jeunes filles , et celles-ci ne réagissaient pas!Pourquoi ne fuyaient-elles pas? L'ombre avait tous l'air d'être un monstre du 4ème niveau, les monstres étaient classé par niveau , la classe 4 était une classe moyenne, et lui qui était si faible! Bon sang!

Elles étaient paralysées ou quoi? Il devait les protéger, même si cela le mettait en danger! C'était sa mission! Il se decouvrit donc et se mit au travers du chemin du monstre. Aussitôt, il se fit agresser par des émotions très nefaste qui lui firent perdre l'equilibre ; il s'ecroula et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol rocailleux. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre ainsi tout de même.Il n'avait certe pas de shikigami pour le moment mais son dons d'empatie lui permettait de prendre les émotions adverse et d'en faire de l'énergie pour un combat. Le monstre s'avancait, toujours sûr de lui, et d'un bond se retrouva devant hisoka qui ne put réagir à temps et, d'un coup de griffe, l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Les poumons de l'empathe se vidèrent sous le choc et il essaya de retrouver ses esprits en même temps que sa réspiration alors que le monstre s'approchait de plus en plus des jumelles; Une d'elle, narumi, avait les yeux equarquillés de terreur, Hisoka se rapella sa propre peur alors que muraki s'approchait de lui et qu'il etait paralysé. Ne souhaitant pas revoir encore cette expression dans les yeux de quelqu'un, il se releva et envoya une charge d'énergie au monstre, en notant au passage ses caracteristiques physiques pour aider les gushoushin dans leurs recherches, La charge d'energie fut plus puissante qu'il n'aurait pensée et le monstre fit un bond de 2 metres sur la gauche avant de se retourner vers hisoka. Il le fixa intensement, et hisoka eut alors l'impression d'être observé par autre chose , par d'autres yeux derrière ceux du monstre.

Il entendit alors une voix venant du monstre mais celle-ci ne lui correspondait pas du tout!! Elle était douce, bien qu'avec un accent de colère, c'était une voix d'enfant:

**-Tu m'empêches de travaillé, enfoiré! Ne me gêne pas! **Le monstre le regarda plus intensément et hisoka jura voir un sourire se dessiner sur sa face hideuse. Il reprit, avec une voix haineuse:

**-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à ce meurtrier, tu seras donc ma prochaine victime. Ah! Et si jamais tu t'en sort cette fois, mon monstre étant assez faible aujourd'hui, je m'attaquerais à toi autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Puis à ton coéquipier, ce jeune infirmier aux yeux de démons!**

_Aujourd'hui?? Quest-ce que cela voulait dire?? _Hisoka se prepara à l'attaque qui n'allait pas tarder et relança une décharge d'énergie, en esperant un aussi bon resultat que la première fois, il en profita pour se redresser, malgré la douleur qui lui vrilla les côtes. Il envoya le monstre dans le décor et profita de l'intermède pour entourer les jumelles d'un kekkai protecteur, mais n'eut pas le temps de se protéger lui-même, et une boule d'electricité vint le percuter de plein fouet. Il ne devait pas s'agir d'un niveau 4 mais d'un niveau 3 car les attaques à distance n'étaient pas accessible par des démons de niveau 4. Hisoka s'ecroula sur le sol, et entendit craquer sa jambe gauche sous l'impact. Il poussa un cri de douleur, cria le nom de son partenaire pour se donner du courage et se releva à moitié. Avec ses dernières ressources, il forma une boule d'energie compact et la lanca sur le monstre en s'aidant de son empathie pour catalyser toute l'énergie dévastatrice que son corps avait put enmagasiner. Le choc fut monstrueux, et alors que le monstre était réduit en poussière , Hisoka lacha prise avec la réalité et murmura:

**-Tsu... Tsuzuki... **Avant de perdre connaissance.

Tsuzuki se figea sur sa chaise. Il lui avait semblé entendre un appel de son partenaire mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il se concentra et rechercha la présence du blond mais ne ressentit rien. Il commencait vraiment à s'inquiéter quand il le sentit enfin, mais vraiment très faiblement. Il maintient sa connexion et partit à la recherche de son partenaire.

Il se precipita vers la forêt, ayant très peur de perdre le contact avec son coéquipier tellement celui-ci paraissait faible. Il s'enfoncat dans le bois et sentit alors le souffle d'une déflagration. Il entendit alors la voix de son partenaire murmurer son nom si doucement qu'il ne fut pas sûr que ce soit un coup son imagination et perdit le contact avec son partenaire. Totalement paniqué, il courrut dans la direction d'où avait semblé venir la déflagration et trouva alors les 3 corps. Hisoka était inconscient avec du sang un peu partout sur lui. Les deux jumelles étaient en état de choc et très pâle. Il vit alors tatsumi et watari apparaîtrent à leurs côtés, et les endormirent avec un gaz jaune. Nouvelle invention de watari???

En arrivant près d'hisoka, il observa le terrain et ressentit les débris d'énergies spirituels encore présents sur le lieu. Une bataille s'était bien déroulé dans la forêt, et vu qu'apparement personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu, une barrière avait dù être crée. Tsuzuki pris hisoka dans ces bras , très inquiet de son extrême pâleur, tandis que ses confrères prenaient soin des jumelles. Chargé de son précieux fardeau, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tentant désespèrement de faire reprendre conscience à son ange, tandis que les adolescents qu'il croisait sur sa route le regardaient passer avec une réelle curiosité.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il donnait les premiers soin à hisoka, lorsqu'il le senti émerger doucement de ce sommeil non voulut. Le blond ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux et murmura le nom de tsuzuki. Celui-ci s'approcha du blessé et lui chuchota :

**-Chhuuut, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là, chuuttt... **car même si c'était un shinigami et que son corps se régénérait très vite, se lever imprudement lui serait très douloureux.

Hisoka ouvrit les yeux et vit près de lui des yeux couleurs prunes briller d'inquiétude. Pour le rassurer, il murmura le nom de son partenaire et celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu plus en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Hisoka se rapella l'attaque et chercha à faire comprendre à son coéquipier ce qu'il avait appris mais ses forces n'étaient pas encore assez revenues pour le lui permettre .Sa langue lui parraissait si lourde! Il poussa un leger soupir, et testa ses membres un à un. En tremblant, il bougea d'abord les mains, puis les bras et les épaules. Bien que douloureuses, il ne semblait rien n'avoir de cassé de ce côté là. Il bougea ensuite la jambe droite sans ressentir de douleurs particulières puis tenta de faire de même avec la gauche mais la douleur le fit gémir. Son partenaire lui pris la main en lui recommandant de ne pas bouger et hisoka se rapella le lien qui les unissaient desormais. Il fit passer des ondes positive vers son compagnon qui lui fit un sourire en réponse. Lentement, hisoka se reperdit dans le sommeil, alors que son corps de shinigami se régénérait.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'il était réveiller mais son irrascible infirmier l'empêchait de se lever et même de parler!! Hisoka, si il avait put, l'aurait bien frapper!! Il n'aimait vraiment pas être dans la peau du malade et l'odeur d'antiseptique de l'infirmerie lui reppelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Et tsuzuki gigotait dans tous les sens , parlant de tout et de rien , sûrement pour se rassurer sur les évènements passés.

**-Tsuzuki!!!! Arrête un peu et écoute moi! Il serait temps que je te mette au courant de ce que j'ai appris, tu ne crois pas?**

Le brun arrêta ses vas et viens et s'assis près de son coéquipier, sérieux, en attendant la suite.

**-Tout d'abord, le lien peut être bloqué par une barrière magique. C'est pour celà que je n'ai pas pus te contacter lors de l'affrontement.**

**-Je t'ai pourtant entendu crier mon nom alors que tu étais dans le kekkai.**

**-Mais j'ai essayé de te contacter quelques minutes avant cela et tu n'as rien entendu... Cela doit dépendre de l'émotion qui domine à l'instant où l'on parle.**

**Ensuite, sache que j'ai détruit le monstre mais que ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire. Quelqu'un tire les ficelles, et je dirai que c'est un enfant. Il a neanmoins de grands pouvoirs car le monstre était d'un niveau assez élevé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une âme ou un être humain mais il veut tuer tous les jumeaux qu'il croise, comme nous le pensions.** Hisoka s'arrêta là dans ses explications, ne trouvant pas interressant de dire à son coéquipier que maintenant il était lui aussi sur la liste des personnes à tuer, de par sa resemblance avec un meurtrier. Son partenaire l'observa et dit:

**-Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas? Tu me caches quelque chose.**

Son compagnon détourna les yeux et repondit:

**-Il sait que l'on travail par deux et m'a demander de ne pas nous en mêler. C'est tout.**

Le brun le regarda encore un moment puis lui déclara:

**-Tu ne me dis toujours pas tout. **Il poussa un soupir et continua:

**-Tatsumi est intervenu pour cacher l'étendu de tes bléssures et ta régénération rapide aux lycéens présent qui t'ont apperçut alors que je te portais. Sa manière d'effacer les mémoires est vraiment remarquable! Tu es juste tombé par terre alors que tu te promenais dans la forêt et tu t'es un peu ouvert, ce qui explique le sang sur tes habits.**

Hisoka soupira, regarda son partenaire qui était toujours inquiet pour lui, et demanda:

**-Et pour les jumelles ? Que fait-on ? **

**-On les met au courant de l'histoire. Pas le choix. On ne pourra pas éffacer leur mémoire après un si grand choc.**


	4. des personnalités contradictoire

En gras les discours, en italique les pensée (quelques une)

Deux anges perdus

Des personnalités contradictoires

Les jumelles avaient été emmenées dans l'infirmerie de l'enmachou alors qu'elles étaient inconscientes. A leur réveil, tatsumi, watari, tsuzuki et hisoka étaient présents.

Hisoka était toujours aussi pâle et boîtait en marchant. Son partenaire le suivait comme un chien, en attente d'une catastrophe qu'il savait arrivée.

Elles s'étaient réveillé en même temps mais avaient pris des attitudes complètement différente. Et comme Hisoka s'en était douté, elles ne s'appréciaient pas du tout.

En testant leurs coeurs, il remarqua que narumi était jalouse de sa soeur, natsuki car celle-ci était très sociable. Et natsuki était également jalouse de sa soeur, pour les raisons inverses. Hisoka les observa alors qu'elles se jaugeaient du regard, et éprouva une forte colère. Lui n'avait jamais eut de famille près de lui, enfermé alors qu'il était enfant dans une cellule, toujours seul, car il était différent. Alors quand il voyait des soeurs, des jumelles de surcroit, se ronger le coeur pour une simple jalousie ,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas les apprecier.

Tsuzuki installa hisoka sur une chaise pour qu'il se repose et ce malgré le regard assassin qu'il lui décocha. Il prit ensuite place près de ses collègues.

**-Où sommes nous? Que s'est il passé? **demanda natsuki alors que sa soeur gardait le silence. **Qui êtes-vous? **Elle regardait tous spécialement hisoka, car même s'il était un nouveau dans sa classe, il paraissait plus près d'elles par son apparence d'adolescent.

Celui-ci prit la parole avec une voix toujours très faible qui fit frissonner tsuzuki:

**- Vous êtes dans une des infirmerie de l'enmachou, et nous sommes des shinigami.** Tsuzuki grimaça en voyant les jumelles pâlir lorsque hisoka prononca le mot: shinigami. Son coéquipier manquait vraiment de tact.

D'une voix hésitante, natsuki reprit:

**-Nous sommes... mortes??** Hisoka les regarda et décida de ne pas prendre de pincette avec elles.

**-Non, pas encore. Un psychopathe en a après tous les jumeaux qu'il croise sur son chemin. Et vous êtes les dernières qu'il reste dans ce lycée, tous les autres ont été tués.**

Ma mission était de vous protéger en intégrant votre classe. Et comme vous vous en rappeler sûrement, nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

**-Mais vous avez détruit le monstre non? Je l'ai vu exploser! **murmura narumi.

**-Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire commandé à distance. D'autres vont arriver assez rapidement... Il serait mieux que vous restiez ici en attendant de résoudre cette affaire, nous allons mettre le lycée au courant.Vous vivez à l'internat du...**

**-Non!! **cria natsuki, **nous allons retourner au lycée. Ayant échoué il ne se montrera peut être plus. Et nous ne pouvons pas disparaître ainsi. Vous voulez que l'on se cache, merci bien mais non merci! **

**-Je n'ai jamais accepter de retourner au lycée! Arrête de prendre toutes les decisions toute seule et écoute ce qu'il a à nous dire jusqu'à la fin!!!** la coupa narumi, la voix montant de colère.

Apparement elles ne s'entendaient vraiment pas. Même tsuzuki commencait à s'en rendre compte. Un exploit!

**-Fais ce que tu veux mais moi je retoure au lycée!!! J'ai des amies moi!! Si je disparaissait du jour au lendemmain, elles seraient inquiètent!! **Elle fit mîne de se relever mais hisoka l'arrêta d'un regard. Il était vraiment en colère, ne suportant pas la jalousie qu'il ressentait pénétrer dans son coeur, son humeur s'en trouvait de plus en plus négative. Tatsumi pris alors la parole et distribua ses ordres:

**-Nous n'arrêterons personne. Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais sachez que l'une de vous peut retourner sur terre sans être en danger car les monstres n'attaquent que lorsque les jumeaux sont ensembles. Natsuki tu peux y aller mais hisoka et tsuzuki seront là pour te protéger, au cas où le criminel changerait de tactique. Tu es d'accord?** Elle aquiesca. **Watari, tu continus avec moi. Narumi, je vais te présenter deux drôles de poulets qui travaillent dans la bibliothèque pour te tenir compagnie. Tu seras mise au courant de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de narumi, qui, bien que pâle, paraissait assez remise de ses émotions. Elle restait calme, tout le contraire de sa soeur, qui parraissait très exité de retourné sur terre.

**-Ah, autre chose. Hisoka je veux que tu te reposes ce soir. Et natsuki, interdiction de parler des shinigamis aux autres. Ta soeur est malade en ce moment ok??**

Celle-ci aquiesca, et hisoka aussi.

Après avoir déposé natsuki à l'internat, tsuzuki et hisoka prirent le chemin du retour. Hisoka se sentait de plus en plus faible, trébuchant à chaques pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'une attaque d'énergie l'affaiblirait autant.

En arrivant à l'appartement il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Une fois à l'interieur de la douche, il fit couler l'eau le long de son corps mais par manque de force, s'ecroula au sol, lachant la pomme de douche. Il gémissait de douleur quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir avec force et son compagnon se précipiter vers lui en criant son nom. Il avait oublier le lien les unissants, tellement les sensations du brun se confondait avec les siennes. Son partenaire avait dut sentir la douleur passer à travers lui.

Tsuzuki le pris dans ses bras, ses mains chaudes glissant sur son corps humide lui procurant une sensation de chaleur étrange. Avec son précieux fardeau, tsuzuki se rendit dans la chambre et allongea le jeune homme nu dans le lit. Celui-ci rougit en se rendant compte de la situation et tenta de se redresser mais les mains de son partenaire le maintenait couché plus sûrement que des chaînes. Tsuzuki approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon qui rougit encore plus et lui dit:

**-Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais tu es tous mouillé et tu es trop faible pour t'essuyer. Or tu ne peu pas dormir ainsi ou tu risques d'attraper froid. Donc... je vais t'essuyer puis te coucher et je ne veux pas entendre de plaintes!**

Hisoka ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir son coéquipier. Il retenta de se lever, mais tsuzuki avait raison et il était vraiment trop faible. Le brun lui fit un sourire rassurant, partit chercher une serviette, et revint près de son ange.

Lentement, avec des mouvements de vas et viens, il passa la serviette sur le corps frissonant de son compagnon. Avec tendresse, il caressa la peau si pâle d'hisoka, s'occupant dabord de son torse, puis de ses bras et ensuite descendit plus bas. Hisoka ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par une chaleur jusqu'alors méconnue, et très agréable, il devait l'avouer.

Tsuzuki le secha plus que neccessaire, puis, remarquant que le blond gemissait de plaisir sous la caresse de la serviette, il ne put résister, se baissa vers le visage si beau de son compagnon, et deposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ange à moitié endormi. Alors qu'il se reculait et mettait hisoka sous les couettes, il vit celui-ci ouvrir les yeux et l'observer avec inquiétude. Hisoka attrapa la veste de son compagnon et murmura:

**-Ne me laisse pas seul, onegaï...**

Incapable de lui dire non, tsuzuki s'allongea à son tour après avoir enlevé sa veste et pris le blond dans ses bras, lui offrant sa chaleure et toute sa tendresse.

Hisoka murmura le nom de son partenaire et cru entendre un "je t'..." dit avec douceur, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil reparateur.

En se réveillant le matin suivant, la premières chose qu'hisoka remarqua, ce fut les lèvres de son compagnon très proches des siènnes. La seconde, ce fut la chaleur du corps de tsuzuki collé au sien et la troisième ce fut lorsqu'il compris qu'il était nu dans les bras de son compagnon et que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le souffle de son partenaire était chaud sur son visage et hisoka n'avait aucune envie de se lever même s'il savait qu'il allait être en retard au lycée. _Le lycée..._ L'assassin tenterait sûrement de s'en reprendre à lui mais il avait maintenant repris assez de forces pour pouvoir ce battre seul. Soudain, il senti tsuzuki bouger contre lui. Son coeur battait la chamade. Comment allait réagir tsuzuki lorsqu'il remarquerait qu'ils étaient collé ainsi??? Le brun ouvrit alors ses yeux violets et lui fit un petit sourire heureux en le remarquant à ses côtés.

**-Bonjour mon ange...** murmura-t-il simplement.

Hisoka senti un poids terrible quitter ses épaules. Tsuzuki n'était pas gêné du tout!! Mais lui commencait tous juste à comprendre vraiment leur situation quand tsuzuki enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, et ressera son étreinte.

**-On va être en retard... **lui fit remarquer hisoka d'une voix douce.

Tsuzuki poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se recula pour mieux observer hisoka. Apparement satisfait de son examen, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, avant de se redresser alors que le blond devenait tous rouge. _Vraiment trop craquant! _pensa tsuzuki.

Trentes minutes plus tard, tous les deux en pleine forme, ils prirent le chemin du lycée.


	5. un coup de soleil

Deux anges perdus

Un coup de soleil

Arrivés devant le lycée, ils se séparèrent. Hisoka rattrapa natsuki et tsuzuki s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie.

**-Fais attention hisoka. Et si quelque chose se passe, appelle moi avec le lien.**

**-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelque chose arrive.**

Hisoka ne disait rien mais depuis ce matin il n'avait qu'une apréhension, et c'etait d'arriver au lycée et de se retrouver seul. Il avait plus de force que lors de l'attaque dans la forêt mais il savait que le monstre qu'il avait affronté était faible ce jour là. _Bah, il ne sert à rien de s'inquieter._

Natsuki était déjà en cour quand il arriva. Il la vit le suivre du regard. Il sonda son coeur et remarqua une émotion assez forte qu'il ne reconnu pas, c'était étrange, une sorte de peine pour lui et un dégout pour elle même. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et se mit à sa place, attendant la fin des cours avec impatience pour rejoindre tsuzuki au plus vite. Alors qu'il se precipitait hors de la salle de cour, une fois celui-ci terminé, natsuki l'appela et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans la forêt où elle croyait avoir perdu un bijou lors de l'attaque. Bien qu'agacé, il accepta et, accompagné de natsuki, s'enfonca dans la forêt.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur le lieu de l'attaque, il ressentit une légère vibration dans l'air et vit natsuki partir en courant vers la sorti de la forêt.

**-Natsuki...??? Où vas-tu??? Tu as...**

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer. Une boule d'energie le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya percuter un arbre où des liens magiques l'enserrèrent et le maintinre à celui-ci.

Il se crispa et essaya de se dégager mais les liens étaient trop serrées. Un monstre apparut alors dans son champ de vision, et s'approcha de lui. Hisoka prepara alors ses barrières mentales et forma une boule d'énergie assez puissante qu'il lanca contre le monstre. Celui-ci ne frissona même pas au contact de l'énergie. Il s'avança devant lui et attrapa le coup d'hisoka en le serrant fortement.

Hisoka suffoqua. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel monstre se présenterait devant lui. Celui-ci devait bien être du niveau 2 voir du niveau 1:

**-Tu as perdu, shinigamis. Tu es seul et tu vas souffrir longtemps. **dit la voix si douce.

Le monstre serra encore plus fort le cou d'hisoka, et de son autre griffe il traca des sillons sanglant sur la peau du blond. Celui-ci se retint d'appeler son compagnon à l'aide. La douleur était certe forte mais s'il appelait son compagnon, celui-ci serait sûrement blessé et hisoka ne le suporterait pas. Il tenait trop à celui-ci.

Hisoka serra les dents alors que le manque d'oxygène se faisait cruellement ressentir. Alors qu'il allait perdre connaissance, le monstre dessera sa prise de sa gorge et éclata de rire devant le visage si pâle de l'empathe. Sa griffe continuait ses vas et viens sur sa peau et la douleure était de plus en plus forte. le monstre approcha alors sa tête près de la sienne et posa sa gueule sur la bouche d'hisoka qui tenta d'éviter le contact mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le monstre insinua sa langue dans sa bouche et l'enfoncat loin dans la gorge du jeune shinigami. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se rapella la fois où muraki l'avait violé et laissé pour mort alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans.

La sensation de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, de n'être qu'un jouet lui fit perdre quelques larmes. Le monstre se recula alors et ricana en voyant le blond si faible.

**-Tu es vraiment pathetique!! J'aime voir des personnes d'apparence forte pleurer alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. **

Alors que le monstre riait de plus belle, il se retrouva propulsé dans les airs tandis qu'un :

**-HISOKAAAAA!!! **résonait aux oreilles du blond. Les liens le maintenant à l'arbre se défirent et il se serait écroulé si des bras ne l'avait saisis et serrer contre un corps chaud.

**-Tsu...Tsuzuki... Comment es-tu... Comment as-tu su que...**

**-Le lien. Je te sentais souffrir. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?? Je t'aurais retrouvé plus vite!! Et tu n'aurais pas eut à souffrir ainsi!!! **

Il regarda dans la direction du monstre et une aura de haine apparut autour de lui. Le monstre les observait, curieux comme le serait un enfant devant de nouveaux jouets. Il réagit quand tsuzuki se releva, tenant un hisoka tout tremblant dans ses bras. Le monstre dirigeat alors une nouvelle attaque sur les deux compagnons mais celle-ci se revéla inefficace face à tsuzuki. Le brun déposa son partenaire au sol et l'entoura d'un kekkai protecteur. Puis il se retourna, s'avanca vers le monstre et demanda calmement:

**-Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué? Il n'a pas de jumeau. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de...**

**-Il ressemble à cet assassin! De grands yeux verts, des cheveux clair... et ce visage!!! Je veux le voir souffrir! Je l'avait prévenu que ce serait le prochain!!! Et cet idiot m'a sous-estimé! J'ai vraiment aimé voir ses grands yeux pleurer... et grâce à toi je sais désormais comment l'atteindre.**

Une aura malefique se forma autour de lui, plus puissante que jamais et une boule d'énergie vint frapper le dôme où hisoka reposait, le faisant voler en éclat. Tsuzuki se retourna vers son partenaire toujours aussi faible après une telle séance de torture, tandis que le monstre préparait une nouvelle attaque et disait:

**-Celle-ci sera la dernière. Je n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour continuer mais les dégâts de cette attaque le feront souffrir longtemps! **

Une nouvelle boule d'énergie se précipita vers le blond. Celui-ci vit une ombre noire se placer entre la boule et lui. Le choc propulsa tsuzuki dans ses bras, inconscient et en sang. Le monstre disparut en riant. Et hisoka se retrouva seul avec tsuzuki qui gemissait de douleur.

Ramener tsuzuki n'avait pas été une chose facile. Connaissant les capacités de régénération de celui-ci, il l'avait immédiatement couché dans leur lit après l'avoir deshabillé. Les brûlures causées par l'attaque marbraient le corps de son compagnon. Le dos et les jambes avaient le plus souffert et très vite hisoka remarqua que le blessé avait de la fièvre. Ne desirant pas le laisser seul, il n'allat pas chercher de l'aide dans l'enma chou.

Après la guérison des brûlures, la peau de tsuzuki resta rouge vif. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua son compagnon à ses côté, le visage figé dans une expression de forte inquietude.

**-Comment te sens-tu?** lui demanda son ange

**-Un peu grillé, je crois que j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant mais je pense que cette sensation de brûlure sur tous mon corps ne peut-être que cela. **

**-Pourquoi t'es-tu interposer??? Tu n'en serais pas là!!! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé selon toi?? Une douleur de plus ou de moins ça ne change rien pour moi!!!**

**Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres!!! Et à cause de moi tu es...**

**-Tais-toi!! On est partenaire je te rapelle!! Si tu te fais attaquer, je serais toujours là pour t'aider!!! Tu n'es plus seul! Si tu venait à être blessé je le serai d'autant plus!!**

Hisoka resta un moment silencieux, observant son compagnon avec un regard triste puis lui demanda:

**-Peux-tu te lever? Tu as du sang seché sur toi, il faudrait te laver.**

**-Je ne sais pas... attends, écarte toi je vais essayer.**

Hisoka fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le regarda se mettre debout. A peine redressé, son compagnon gémit avant de retomber sur le lit, gemissant de plus belle sous le choc.

**-J'ai l'impression que les muscles de mes jambes ont cuit... **gemissa-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'hisoka. Son compagnon avait belle et bien attrapé un coup de soleil. Et un assez fort en plus. A voir le regard brumeux de son compagnon, celui-ci avait envie de dormir. Mais tsuzuki n'arrivait pas à trouver une position non douloureuse.

Les jours à venir allaient être éprouvant.

Le premier jour fut éprouvant autant pour tsuzuki que pour hisoka. En effet, si tsuzuki souffrait, hisoka devait s'occuper de lui. C'est à dire lui faire à manger(tsuzuki adorait la cuisine d'hisoka, surtout les desserts), lui faire la discussion, le laver et le secher. Hisoka avait donc pris une douche avec son partenaire. Bien que gênés, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Et hisoka était devenu tout rouge quand son partenaire fut nu devant lui. Apparement tsuzuki était un peu embêté aussi. Et après avait eu lieu le sechage. Et tsuzuki avait semblé apprecié lorsque hisoka avait passé la serviette sur son corps encore humide, et celui-ci ne savait pas si ces gémissements étaient dù à la douleur ou au plaisir.

En même temps, hisoka était retourné voir natsuki, et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'un monstre lui était apparu en rêve et lui avait dit de ramener le plus jeune shinigami à l'endroit de la 1ere attaque. Par peur des représailles, elle avait fait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Elle pleurait à la fin de son discour et elle decida de retourner dans l'enma chou. Watari et tatsumi étaient alors venu et l'avaient ramené avec eux. Avant de partir, tatsumi avait demander à hisoka de prendre soin de tsuzuki. Il avait également spécifié que la mission continuait en attente de plus d'informations.

En effet le fauteur de trouble était sûrement encore présent, non loin d'eux.

Au bout de trois jours, tsuzuki et hisoka s'étaient rapprochés dans leurs relations, et si le brun allait beaucoup mieux et n'avait plus besoin d'aide, son compagnon le regrettait un peu.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient assis à table, Tatsumi apparut auprès d'eux, accompagné de watari.

**-Nous avons des nouvelles pour vous. Les gushoshin ont découvert que...**


	6. Une invention qui ne sait pas lire?

Deux anges perdus

Une invention... qui ne sait pas lire???

**-Les gushoshin ont découvert que le démon qui a attaqué hisoka et les jumelle, la première fois, était bien du niveau 3. Comme tu le suposais, hisoka. Celui de l'attaque récente était du niveau 1. Nous en avons donc conclu que l'invocateur ne pouvait pas être un enfant. Où du moins, cet enfant à plus de 13 ans. C'est la limite d'âge.**

**Nous avons donc concentré nos recherche sur des adolescents ou des adultes pouvant avoir un rapport avec des jumeaux dans la région de tokyo. **

**Nous avons trouvé trois personnes susceptiblent de vouloir se venger. Et dix autres cas de mort en rapport avec jumeaux. Vous allez vous concentrer sur les 3 cas, puis sur les autres.**

**Voici les dossiers des 13 cas, en rouge, ce sont les cas majoritaires.** dit tatsumi.

Hisoka remarqua que watari était tout exité. Il sautillait à côté de tatsumi, visiblement dans l'attente de pouvoir parler. Le remarquant, le secretaire eut un bref sourire.

Hisoka en avala de travers et tsuzuki s'arrêta de manger. Tous les deux se regardèrent et dans leurs esprits résonna la question que ce posait l'autre.

_Que ce passe-t-il entre eux deux? _Watari pris alors la parole:

**-Pour vous aider, j'ai mis au point une nouvelle invention, encore plus pratique que ton empathie, hisoka.**

Les deux partenaires frissonèrent de peur. Une invention de watari était toujours dangereuse. Celui-ci sorti deux petites gourmettes qu'il entrepris d'enfiler autour du cou des deux cobayes. En attendant l'explosion, ils fermèrent les yeux. Avec un éclat de rire, tatsumi expliqua le fonctionnement de l'etrange invention.

**-Il vous faut garder ces gourmettes sur vous pendant l'interogatoire. Elles liront les pensées des personnes interrogés et vous les retransmettrons directement. Ce ne sera pas des sensations mais les pensées vous seront retransmises par les images qui traversent le cerveau de la personne en face de vous. Cette personne doit être dans un rayon de 3 mettre autour de vous et vous devez vous canalyser sur elle. Sur ce... nous vous laissons! **Ils disparurent sur ces mots.

Restés seuls, hisoka et tsuzuki recommencèrent à manger, les gourmettes bien accrochées à leurs cou.

Il était 10h20 et ils étaient devant une imposante bâtisse en bois sculpté. C'était leur première recherche sur un dossier rouge. Hisoka resuma encore une fois à son partenaire:

**-L'homme qui vit ici est un homme qui a perdu toute sa famille dans une affaire sordide de drogue. Sa femme et ses deux enfants ont été tués devant ses yeux par des jumeaux. Comme tu le sais, il y a donc une grande chance pour qu'il cherche à se venger et...**

**-Hisookaaa,** soufla tsuzuki, l'interrompant,** je le sais déjà, j'ai aussi lu le dossier, tu sais. Pourquoi es-tu si stressé? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu es toujours froid d'habitude lors d'une investigation.**

**-Arrête de délirer, je ne suis pas stressé. Ce sont juste ces colliers, ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que ce sont les inventions de watari...**

Tsuzuki devint tous pâle en se rapelant ce détail. En silence, ils frappèrent à la porte de monsieur kushinaka.

**-Oui?** demanda une voix feminine avant d'ouvrir la porte sur les deux shinigamis. **Que puis-je pour vous?**

**-Nous souhaiterions parler à kushinaka-san.**

**-Et vous êtes???**

**-Des détectives du cabinet "bad luck".(1) Ne vous referez pas a notre nom, nous résolvons toujours les affaires!!!** déclara tsuzuki avec une voix digne d'un homme passé maître dans l'art de la publicité.

**-Très bien, entrez donc. Mon mari est dans le salon. Cheri? Deux hommes sont là pour te parler.**

Hisoka ressentit une aura de peur chez l'homme assis devant la télévision à la mention de "deux hommes". Tsuzuki pris immédiatement la parole, souhaitant rassurer leur hôte:

**-Nous ne sommes là que pour le besoin de notre enquête. Comme vous en avez sûrement entendu parler aux information, des meurtres peu communs ont eu lieu au lycée haruno, près de chez vous.**

**-Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout,** leur dit l'homme. Ils acceptèrent de bon coeur et se retrouvèrent dans un canapé assez petit. Ils étaient donc collés l'un à l'autre et hisoka senti une chaleur de plus en plus connu traverser son corps. A voir la rougeur qui apparut sur le visage de tsuzuki, il ressentait le même chose. Hisoka essayait de détourner son attention de tsuzuki pour se concentrer sur les pensées de l'homme en face de lui quand un gresillement se fit entendre dans sa tête. Il vit des images de lui, nu, couché sur le lit de l'appartement qu'il avait avec tsuzuki et s'entendit poussé des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'une main muni d'une serviette faisait des vas et viens sur tous son corps. En comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il devint crâmoisit. Son partenaire à côté de lui parlait à l'homme comme si de rien n'était, son beau profile très concentré. Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de le revoir nu sous la douche, puis de revoir le séchage de tsuzuki alors qu'il avait la peau si fragile après ses brûlure. Et alors il remarqua que son compagnon devenait lui aussi rouge. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et hisoka compris qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre. Un silence gêné s'installa et hisoka se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui les observaient avec curiosité. Il se leva aussitôt, rouge pivoine, tandis que des images de lui dans des positions très osés lui traversaient l'esprit.

**-Mercipourvosdéclarations!!! **declara-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce, son compagnon sur les talons.

Arrivé dehors, hisoka essaya d'arracher le collier mais ne parvint qu'à s'enerver dessus. La gourmette ne s'enlevait pas!!!!

Il regarda tsuzuki et aparement celui-ci n'avait pas plus de succès que lui. Sans même se concerter, ils disparurent et s'envolèrent vers l'enma chou.

Watari était tranquillement assis devant son bureau, pianotant joyeusement sur son ordinateur quand il entendit un cri épouvantable qui fit vibrer sa tasse de café:

**-WAA...TAA...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi!!!! Où es-tu???** Ce devait être hisoka, ou tsuzuki, ou les deux.

La porte de son bureau vola en éclat et il vit apparaître les deux shinigamis, apparement en colère.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour comprendre que son invention avait eu un petit problème.

**-Ben quoi? Mon invention ne sait pas lire ou quoi? **demanda-t-il,

Il vit les deux shinigamis rougir et compris alors que son invention fonctionnait parfaitement bien!!!!

De retour à l'appartement, hisoka s'enerva contre la porte, et fit exploser quelques verres avant de se calmer un peu quand il sentit l'inquietude de son partenaire.

Les colliers étaient toujours à leurs cou, "impossible de les enlever", avait dit watari avant de leurs demander pourquoi ils voulaient à tous pris les enlever, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**-Au moins, nous savons désormais nous servir de ces colliers. **philosopha tsuzuki. **Et je peux presque dire avec certitude que monsieur kusanaka n'est pas notre assassin.**

**-Tu as raison, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Tsuzuki?**

**-Oui?**

**-Que va-t-on faire pour... tu sais quoi??**

**-Ben... On doit peut-être mettre les choses au point non? **Tsuzuki inspira profondement puis declara:

**-Je t'apprecis beaucoup plus que comme un simple ami!**

**-Moi aussi! **souffla hisoka. Ils se firent un petit sourire

Il était 13 heure, et ils avaient encore 2 cas à voir dans la journée. Le coeur legé, ils prirent la direction des prochains temoins.

(1) devinez d'oùu j'ai pris ce nom si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseil de regarder le mangas "gravitation" hihi!!


	7. Deux shinigamis

Deux anges perdus

Deux shinigamis

Le deuxième dossier rouge indiquait qu'un certain kikumoro usui avait perdu ses deux bras et sa femme dans un accident causé par des jumeaux. Tsuzuki et hisoka se retrouvèrent devant chez lui. Un peu inquiet sur ce qui les attendaient, ou plutôt sur ce que leur réservaient les colliers, hisoka decida d'attendre à l'exterieur de la maison du témoin. Il communiquerait avec tsuzuki par télépathie, le lien le leur permettant. Et il n'aurait pas à voir les images qui traverserait la tête de son compagnon. De même pour celui-ci.

Tsuzuki penetra dans la maison et hisoka patienta à l'exterieur, se baladant dans la rue en écoutant l'interogatoire que faisait son partenaire.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il se rendit compte qu'un silence anormal regnait. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Hisoka se dirigea vers la maison, son inquietude grandissante. Etait-il encore visé?? Il sentit une présence malsaine et tenta aussitôt de joindre tsuzuki mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il courut jusqu'au perron et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Un kekkai?? Mais où était le monstre?? Pourquoi ne se faisait-il pas attaquer? Hisoka se calma et tenta de reflechir avec logique. Un kekkai avait été crée, il ne pouvait pas joindre tsuzuki, aucun monstre n'était apparu... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?? L'atmosphère autour de lui etait de plus en plus étouffante...

Hisoka eut un sursaut! Le monstre le testait! Et pour le tester, connaître ses réactions, il ne devait pas être très loin, et devait l'observer à l'interieur du kekkai! Le blond tenta de reperer son ennemi mais l'atmosphère malsaine l'empêchait de se concentrer et presque de respirer. L'oxygène ne pénètrait que difficilement dans sa gorge. Il equarquilla les yeux et s'affaissa au sol, ne pouvant plus respirer. Comment cela était-il possible?? Une telle magie ne devait pas être à la porté d'un humain normal! Muraki aurait pu mais il n'attaquait que de face. Tsuzuki... il devait joindre tsuzuki à tout pris!

**-TSUZUKI!!!!!!!** cria-t-il avec la dernière réserve d'oxygène qu'il lui restait.

Rien, aucune réponse, la barrière était vraiment forte... Il devait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait s'evanouir puis mourir. Un shinigami ne pouvait généralement pas mourir mais un manque d'oxygène avait des effet désastreux sur eux. Un shinigami pouvait donc mourir de noyade ou d'étranglement.

Hisoka augmenta son empathie à son maximum, récupérant le peu d'émotion qui était encore présent sur les lieux et relacha toute l'énergie. Il ne sut pas si cela avait marcher et sombra dans un profond trou noir.

Tsuzuki était très concentré sur l'interogatoire. Et il était deçu qu'hisoka n'ait pas voulut rentrer avec lui pour faire celui-ci. Mais il devait avouer que l'invention de watari fonctionnait assez bien. Et le brun en était vite venu à la conclusion que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas coupable. Il remercia son hôte et sorti, 20 minutes après être rentré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son partenaire écroulé devant la porte de la maison.

-Hisoka! Il se precipita vers son partenaire et le pris dans ses bras, bouleversé de le voir si faible. Celui-ci gemit doucement et se rapprocha de la source de chaleur à sa disposition. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Tsuzuki le regardait avec inquietude et hisoka se rappela alors les derniers évenements. Il tenta de se redresser mais une forte migraine l'en dissuada.

**-Que c'est il passé? **

**-L'assassin n'est pas loin! Il a crée une barrière et j'ai réussi à la detruire, enfin je crois, mais il devrait... ne... pas... être... loin...**

Hisoka avait encore du mal à parler. Le manque d'oxygène était vraiment terrible.

**-Calme toi et ne parle plus. Je ne ressens pas d'ennemi à proximité. Il a dut partir.**

Hisoka soupira de découragement. Ils devaient vraiment se dépêcher où le fauteur de trouble aurait raison de lui. _Je dois devenir plus fort...bien plus fort! _pensa-t-il.

Hisoka se remit assez rapidement de cette épreuve. Tsuzuki prit le dernier dossier rouge, et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la maison du suspect.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'à l'adresse indiqué, ils découvrirent que la personne était morte depuis 3 jours maintenant. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être le criminel...

Ayant du temps à perdre, les dossiers normaux étants restés dans leur appartement, ils retournèrent à l'enma chou, et cherchèrent watari pour tenter d'enlever les colliers encore une fois. En passant devant la bibliothèque, ils découvrirent les deux jumelles en train de lire, silencieuses. Tsuzuki et hisoka s'arretèrent pour leur dire bonjour.

**-Jeunes filles, on étudit?? **demanda Tsuzuki, les faisant sursautées.

**-Tsuzuki-sensei, Hisoka-san, comment avance l'enquête? **Demanda narumi.

**-Un peu trop doucement à mon goût... **Repondit tsuzuki en regardant son partenaire qui baissa les yeux, gêné. **Mais elle avance, ne vous en faîtes pas!!! Vous vous plaisez ici?**

**-Oh oui! Du moins c'est mon cas. Pour ma soeur, ce n'est pas encore trop ça, mais elle s'y fait. Et tous le monde est si gentil ici!!!! Mais sensei j'aimerai savoir...**

**Pourquoi est-ce les shinigamis qui enquêtent sur ces crimes et pas la police?**

Ce fut hisoka qui répondit, voyant son partenaire hesité:

**-Toutes les personnes tuées ont perdu leurs âmes. Elles sont donc inscritent dans le kiseki mais leurs âme disparaîsent. Voilà pourquoi nous nous en occupons. Sur ce nous vous laissons, nous avons une petite chose à regler avec watari.**

Il pris le bras de son partenaire et sorti de la bibliothèque, l'entrainant à sa suite. Malheureusement pour lui, les colliers étaient toujours à leurs cou et il senti une légère vibration dans l'air quand des images de lui recommencèrent à défiler dans son crâne. Il rougit aussitôt, et lacha le bras de son coéquipier avant de partir en courant vers le bureau de watari. _Vraiment trop mignons!! _pensa tsuzuki

**-C'est étrange... **marmona watari, **les colliers devraient s'enlever maintenant... **Il poussa un soupir et dit alors:

**-Je ne vois qu'une explication. Aucun de vous ne veut enlever sa gourmette. **

Tsuzuki et Hisoka pâlirent. Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas enlever les colliers? C'était absurbe!

**-C'est votre subconscient. Cela est déjà arrivé par le passé mais je n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avec deux hommes cela fonctionnerait aussi. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Mon predecesseur avait également crée une invention de ce genre, sous forme de bagues. Il le testa sur deux shinigamis, une femme et un homme. Ceux-ci avaient une facultée étrange. Ils pouvaient se parler par le pensée, ressentir les besoins de l'autre, ils faisaient une magnifique pair...**

Hisoka sursauta. C'était exactement ce qui se passait avec tsuzuki!

**-Comme pour vous, les inventions refusèrent de s'enlever. Plus tard nous avons compris que c'était parce-que les deux shinigamis se cherchaient. Ils étaient amoureux.**

Il poussa un autre profond soupir et demanda alors de but en blanc:

**-Vous vous aimez???**

Hisoka manqua s'étouffer, et tsuzuki rougit.

**-Je... nous... on... **begaya le blond, avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce.

**-Je crois qu'il t'apprecit vraiment, tsuzuki. **Declara alors le chercheur au jeune homme.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire triste. Même si c'était le cas, hisoka était encore prit par des cauchemards de muraki. S'apprecier était une chose mais avoir une totale confiance et de l'amour en était une autre. Il le savait mieux que personne.(1)

**-Watari, est-ce que les bagues ont réussit à être enlever, sur les deux shinigamis?**

**-Non. Ils ont décidé de les garder sur eux pour le reste de leur vie. Ces deux shinigamis ont marqué leur temps. Ils sont morts ensemble, après une longue vie de service.**

**Tsuzuki? Tu crois que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer? Je crois que j'en aime un... Mais lui ne m'aime pas...** Il ferma brievement les yeux puis un sourire s'épanouit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci paraissait factice.

**-Nous nous en sortirons, tu verras**, tenta de le rassurer tsuzuki

Hisoka courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'enma chou lorsqu'il percuta tatsumi. Il allait tomber sous le choc mais tatsumi le retint avec force.

**-Hisoka? Que ce passe-t-il? **

**-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu stressé pour cette affaire... Et vous, tatsumi-san? Vous me parraissez dans la lune...**

**-Je suis fatigué, ce doit être pour cela. **

Le blond l'observa plus attentivement. Il devait vraiment mal dormir la nuit. Ses yeux étaient noircient par le manque de sommeil.

Il ressentit une légère vibration et une image de watari traversa fugitivement son esprit. Le secretaire fut étonné de le voir rougir. Hisoka le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés puis reparti en courant, comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Ne retrouvant pas son partenaire dans les bureaux de l'enma chou, tsuzuki l'apella mentalement.

**-Hisoka?? Où es-tu? **Une voix endormit lui répondit:

**-A l'appartement, où veux-tu que je sois...**

Tsuzuki l'imagina dans le grand lit, seul. Une exclamation mentale lui parvint alors:

**-Argghh!!! Nan mais t'en as pas marre de m'imaginer dans des lits??**

Tsuzuki se figea. Les colliers marchaient à cette distance aussi? Ou bien leur lien s'était amélioré? Avec un haussement d'épaule, il laissa cette question de côté et dit à son partenaire:

**-J'arrive dans 10 minutes, tâche de t'endormir en attendant, tu dois être fatigué.**

**-Je t'ai pas attendu pour dormir, tu sais. Mais monsieur m'a réveillé...**

**-Désolé. Oyasumi, mon ange, **murmura-t-il mentalement.

lexique:

-oyasumi: bonne nuit

(1) relation avec tatsumi????


	8. deux anges perdus

Deux anges perdus

Deus anges perdus

Hisoka se réveilla, le nez dans le cou de tsuzuki. Il sentait vraiment bon... La violette, et une eau de cologne plutôt agréable... Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là? Et quel heure était-il? 10 heure... Quoi??? 10 heure? Pourquoi dormait-il encore? Ils étaient en retard. Ils devaient être réveillé depuis 2 heures déjà! Le réveil n'avait pas sonné? Tiens, dailleurs il était où le réveil? Pas de réveil en vue... Hisoka tenta de se redresser mais les bras de tsuzuki le serrait trop fort... Pas le choix, il lui fallait réveiller le brun... Mais il paraissait si paisible! Il avanca sa main et doucement carressa la joue de son partenaire en murmurant:

**-Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki... Réveil-toi...**

Le brun eut un petit grognement et se colla un peu plus à hisoka qui eu l'impression d'être un doudou.

**-Mmhum... Hisoka tu sens très bon**, murmura-t-il, **oui, tu sens la tarte à la pomme..., bien tendre, et si sucrée...**

Hisoka rougit violement et tenta une fois de plus de se dégager de l'étreinte de son partenaire. Il reussit in-extremis à s'extraire du lit, et il vit tsuzuki ouvrir les yeux avec inquietude, la chaleure étant partie. en faisant le tour du lit, pour aller à la salle de bain, hisoka remarqua des morceaux de plastique et de fer traîner sur le sol. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être? Il se figea.

**-Tsuzuki!!!!! Mais quel crétin! Tu étais obligé de détruire mon réveil? **Il se retourna vers le brun et une légère vibration lui indiqua que son compagnon avait focalisé ses pensées sur lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que des images de lui plutôt coquines lui traversaient l'esprit.

**-Tsu... Tsuzuki! **Cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain où les images le poursuivirent, ainsi que le rire de son compagnon. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien!!

A 10 heure 40, ils étaient partis. Les 10 cas restants ne semblaient pas interressant. En observant les dossiers, hisoka remarqua un cas plutot perturbant. Un adolescent avait vu son frere jumeaux tué devant ses yeux.Cela pouvait expliquer certaines choses...

**-Tsuzuki, le prochain sera celui-ci , **dit-il à son partenaire en lui montrant le dossier.

**-On pourra s'arrêté manger un peu avant cela? J'ai un peu faim...**

**-Non. Tu mangeras après.**

**-Hisoka...** Gemit-il, ses yeux larmoyants apparaissant. Le blond hesita une seconde mais:

**-J'ai dit non**.

Le suspect était un adolescent de 16 ans, du même âge qu'hisoka à sa mort. Orphelin, il vivait dans un prohelinat avec son frère jumeaux mais un jour celui-ci fut tué devant ses yeux par un homme assez jeune, blond aux yeux vert. Hisoka decida de rentrer avec son partenaire , pour éviter de se faire attaquer encore une fois alors qu'il serait seul.

**-Bonjour, nous souhaiterions parler à monsieur Otami Akihito**. Demanda tsuzuki, faisant du charme à la jeune secrétaire.

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Voyez-vous, il est un peu malade depuis quelques jours... Mais le pire est passé, ne vous en faîtes pas.** Leur dit la secretaire, rougissant sous le regard de tsuzuki. Hisoka n'apprecia vraiment pas. Etait-il jaloux? Cela signifirait qu'il aimait son partenaire... Il verrait cela plus tard, ce n'était pas la peine de s'embêter avec ses sentiments pour le moment.

Le blond senti alors une présence malsaine derrière lui. L'assassin était là. Ils l'avaient trouvé! Il se retourna rapidemant et aperçut un jeune homme brun qui le fixait avec rage. Oui, c'était le bon. La fuite du jeune homme le lui confirma.

**-Tsuzuki! Il est là, c'est lui! **cria-t-il a son partenaire, prenant en chasse le fautif.

**-Hisoka? **demanda celui-ci avant de comprendre et de courir à sa suite.

Hisoka suivit le fuyard dans un dédalle de couloirs tous aussi ternes les uns que les autres. Puis il se retrouva à l'air libre, son partenaire sur les talon. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté, non loin d'eux et se préparait à se battre. Une boule d'énergie se forma aussitôt et se dirigea vers hisoka qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter un peu, la boule lui touchant le bras. Bon sang, la douleure était encore plus puissante que lorsque les démons lui lancaient des attaques. Il tentait de se relever quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Oui, il n'était pas seul. Tsuzuki était là.

Alors qu'il faisait un petit sourire au brun pour le rassurer, il se sentit écarté de force de son partenaire. Il tenta de lui tenir la main mais loupa son coup, partant loin de tsuzuki, dans un noir complet. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient équarquillés d'horreur. Hisoka avait disparu, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

**-Hisoka!!!!!!!!!!! Hisoka!!!!! Ne me laisse pas seul Où es-tu? Tu m'avait dit que je pouvais rester avec toi... **Gemit-il(1)

**-Tsuzuki!!! Où es-tu??? **Le blond sentit des dizaines de mains le maintenir au sol, si sol il y avait, car il ne percevait rien. C'était le noir complet, une nuit sans lune.

**-Lachez-moi! Arrêtez!! Tsuzuki! Où est tsuzuki? **cria-t-il

**-Ton partenaire t'a abandonné. Pour te venger, je m'assure qu'il endure un long tourment, composé de visions de son passé, pas très joyeux, je dois l'admettre et d'horribles rêves. C'est également le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ressentes une grande douleure. **

**-Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai rien fait! Tsuzuki encore moins!**

**-C'est de votre faute! Surtout de la tienne, tu ressembles beaucoup trop au meurtrier d'Asami.(2)Asami était mon âme soeur, ma seule famille! Et ce monstre l'a assassiné! Pour ne pas qu'une autre personne se retrouve comme moi, seul, ayant perdu mon envie de vivre en même temps que mon jumeaux, j'ai fait un pacte avec un démons. Ma seul raison de vivre maintenant est de tuer tous les jumeaux que je vois. Je les tues cela , ils deviennet deux anges. Et eux ne sont pas perdus! Comme cela, aucun des deux ne souffrira plus de la perte de l'autre! Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, trop entouré tu ne sais rien de la douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est seul!**

**-La ferme!!! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré, et encore moins ce que tsuzuki a subit!! Tu... me... fais vomir!!!! **

Hisoka était vraiment énervé. Tsuzuki souffrait a cause d'un tel imbecile. Il devait se servir de sa colère et retourner voir tsuzuki. Il lui avait promis de rester avec lui, alors que les flammes de touda se déchaînnaient.

Il augmenta son énergie avec la colère mais c'était encore trop faible pour lui permettre de retourner dans la réalité. Quel sentiment était plus fort que sa colère? Il compris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans tsuzuki. L'amour. Le sentiment d'amour pour tsuzuki était puissant. Il ferma les yeux, libera tous ses sentiments et il ressentit de l'air frais souffler sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le jardin, son partenaire près de lui, roulé en boule, sanglotait. Le criminel fou reprenait pied avec la réalité très doucement. Il avait le temps de s'occuper de tsuzuki.

**-Tsuzuki!!**

**-Hisoka, où es-tu? je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je suis seul, encore... Seul... **

Il délirait completement. Apparement, des images déffilaient dans son cerveaux. Une illusion? Sûrement. Hisoka prit son compagnon dans ses bras et tenta de le rassurer mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. Que devait-il faire? Il n'y avait qu'une solution, se synchroniser et faire passer a tsuzuki ses sentiments pour lui. C'était des sentiments chaleureux, cela romprait l'illusion, normalement. Même s'il se perdait en chemin, il aurait tenté quelque chose. Il devait se dépêcher, surtout que le criminel tenati d'invoquer le demon, sûrement très puissant. Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre seul.

Hisoka regarda une nouvelle fois le regard si terrifié de tsuzuki. Il penetra en douceur dans son âme et se fraya un chemin à travers les douleures de tsuzuki, guidé par une émotion très semblable à la sienne. Il arriva ensuite au coeur de tsuzuki et lentement fit s'écouler ses sentiments à l'interieur de celui-ci. Puis il se retira de son compagnon. Il reprit difficilement pieds dans la réalité. Sa vue se troubla et il s'effondra contre son équipier.

Tsuzuki sortait peu à peu de son monde interieur, guidé par une lumière éblouissante et chaleureuse. Puis il reprit contact avec la réalité. Et il senti un corps glissé contre lui. Hisoka? Il paraissait vraiment très faible; Où était le criminel? Devant lui, à quelques mètres, il invoquait un démon . Il lui fallait donc faire de même. Il se leva, son compagnon couché à ses pieds et entama une incantation pour invoquer suzaku. Une aura rouge l'enveloppa.

**-"J'en appelle humblement aux douze dieux qui me protègent, pour t'invoquer devant moi. Viens a moi, Suzaku!!**

Un grand phoenix de flammes apparut, tandis qu'un oeuf de flammes entourait hisoka, le nimbant d'une couleur dorée. Akihito avait également fini son invocation et un immense monstre apparut. Les deux créatures entamèrent un combat sans merci puis tsuzuki cria:

**-BAKU!!! **Le phoenix attaqua une dernière fois, détruisant le monstre adverse. Le criminel resté seul, tomba à genoux. Lentement, il commenca à disparaître. Tsuzuki le regarda, ahuri. Avec un sourire triste Akihito dit:

**-Le prix de l'invocation... Je vais aller en enfer maintenant, mais je n'ai pas peur**. Il regarda hisoka qui souriait à l'interieur du dôme rouge, les yeux clots.

**Ce jeune homme possède vraiment des sentiments forts... Et ceux-ci vous sont adressés, tsuzuki-san.**

Il disparut complètement sur ces mots. Suzaku aussi, et tsuzuki se retrouva seul avec hisoka.

Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, se rapellant les émotions qui l'avaient ramenés à la vie et decida de communiquer les siennes à son partenaire. Mais par un autre moyen, plus habituel. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui ouvrit les yeux et lui rendit son baiser. Celui-ci ce fit plus passionner, puis les deux amoureux reprirent leur souffle. Tsuzuki fut le premier à parler:

**-Je t'aime, hisoka. **Un sourire vint joué sur les lèvres du blond.

**-Moi aussi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul. Nous étions seuls, perdus mais maintenant on sera toujours ensemble, d'accord?**

**-Oui. Tu sais, hisoka, tes lèvres ont aussi le goût de la tarte aux pommes. Cela te dirait de venir manger avec moi au restaurant?**

**-Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi!!! **Heureux, il sourit.

(1) Dernier épisode. Affaire de kyoto.

(2) Asami et akihito... D'où viennent ces noms??? A ceux qui connaissent, tant mieux pour eux!


	9. epilogue

Deux anges perdus

Et oui, c'est fini!!! Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, il y aura une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai... Ben oui ji part une semaine en vacance sans internet!!!

Ca va être dure dure!!! Mais bon!!! Encore merci! Et laissez des reviews please!

Epilogue

Tsuzuki ouvrit un oeil, une odeure de tarte aux pommes lui titillant le nez. Il sentit contre son corps une douce chaleure, et aperçut son ange qui dormait tranquillement à ses côtés. Un petit sourire vint illuminer ses traits, il était vraiment beau... Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, car il semblait qu'hisoka n'était pas encore près mais leur relation avait sensiblement avancé pendant cette affaire. ils s'étaient déclaré l'un à l'autres, un lien les unissaient desormais, et une invention leur permettait de lire les pensées de l'autre assez facilement.

Hisoka poussa un petit gemissement et s'etira angoureusement contre son compagnon. Il était bien là... Il regarda le réveil et se rapella le jour qu'il était. ils étaient en retard. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. il était trop bien ici. Les bras de son compagnon le serrèrent un peu plus fort, le collant à un tsuzuki affamé.

Avec un tendre sourire, hisoka dit:

**-Tu as encore faim?**

**-Oui... Mais de toi...**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue passant le barrage de ses dents et le baiser se fait passionné.

**-Tsu... Tsuzuki... Il faut se lever maintenant**, gemit doucement le blond.

**-Je sais... Hisoka? Ca te dirait de venir habiter chez moi? On doit rendre cet appartement aujourd'hui, et je me disais que...**

**-Oui. **Il n'avait pas hesité. En effet Hisoka voulait mieux connaître son partenaire.

**-Hisoka!! **cria tsuzuki, au comble du bonheur.

**-Je n'en reviens pas! Ils sont encore en retard ce matin!! Depuis que tsuzuki et hisoka habitent ensemble, certe tsuzuki est de moins en moins en retard, mais hisoka ne s'améliore pas!!! Chaque matin, c'est une minute de retard en plus!**

**-Bonjour!!! **la porte claqua violement, envoyant les dossiers durement rangé par tatsumi voler dans toute la pièce. Tsuzuki venait d'arriver, et derrière lui, un hisoka souriant l'observait avec amusement. le secretaire n'eut pas le courage de crier, de peur de briser cette atmosphère de bonheur qui regnait.

La vie leur réservait de drôles de surprises des fois... Il était content pour eux mais sa vie à lui était faîte de solitude. et dire qu'il aimait un homme qui lui ne l'aimait pas... Une image de watari se présenta dans sa tête et il vit hisoka se lever d'un bond, tout rouge, et regarder un petit moment tsuzuki, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans les mots.

Il entendit distinctement tsuzuki répondre un oui. Hisoka avait-il parlé? Non, il n'avait rien entendu... Ces deux là lui cachait il quelque chose?

Tsuzuki se leva lui aussi et sorti du bureau rapidement. Hisoka fit comme si de rien n'était, et recommenca à trier des papiers.

Tsuzuki revint quelques minutes plus tard, et fit un signe à son partenaire. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, les deux comploteurs s'éloignèrent, tandis qu'un cri résonnait dans le couloir. Reconnaissant celui de watari, tatsumi se precipita, inquiet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorqu'il vit un watari couvert de poussière sortir de son laboratoire, en tenant precieusement quelque chose dans sa main.

**-Tatsumi! Je te cherchait justement. **Dit le blond. Les yeux equarquillés, le secretaire resta bouche bée.

**-Pour notre prochaîne mission ensemble, j'ai fabriqué des objets unique, du même genre que ceux qu'on tsuzuki et hisoka. Sur un conseil de tsuzuki... Je me demande d'ailleur pourquoi il me l'a recommandé... Bah... Tiens, met cette bague et moi je met celle-ci.**

Incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, tatsumi se retrouva avec une bague au doigt.

Tsuzuki et hisoka observaient, un sourire aux lèvres, un nouveau couple se former.

Desolé, je sais que c'est court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite. Passé de hisoka, de tsuzuki et des histoire de watari et tatsumi au rendez-vous!!

Si cela vous interresse, donnez moi votre avis, des reviews!!


End file.
